girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-11-07 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- The glow-in-the-dark sea cucumbers are very cute. They remind me of the baby weasels when we first meet them draping themselves over Tarvek. (Only in being cute and small; I'm not suggesting a deeper relationship.) The book impaled on the knife is less cute; presumably the knife was in his hand before and during the blackout, so getting the book spindled by the knife without the cook feeling anything is a really good trick. ➤ Agatha gets the book on multidimensional monsters; the seafood chef gets the book on seafood monsters. The Boilerghast apparently wants to distribute Tobber's notes where they're most wanted. Seems very public-spirited, except for the fact that this is almost certainly the killer of Smokes. ➤ : On second thought, the book distributor probably isn't the killer of Smokes; the book person wants Tobber's knowledge to be recovered, whereas the killer wants it not to be. Bkharvey (talk) 08:35, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Okay, here's a crazy idea. The not-quite-right Jägerbrau was developed by Bunstable and Tobber working together. Did Tobber try it, too? Perhaps he went mad, faked his death, and with his last gasp of sanity, distributed his notes to the people who needed them. I know there's no evidence for that whatsoever, but I'm really having trouble figuring out the good guys from the bad guys among the yet-unseen dramatis personae. ➤ I suppose it would help to know if the sea monster book really was lost, as Tobber said, or if he just didn't want to lend it out. Perhaps someone stole it long before Agatha and crew arrived in England. Bkharvey (talk) 05:26, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Missing persons (some probably dead but not known for sure): Boilerghast, Eyeball, Violetta, Zeetha-and-Jägers, Magda. Smokes' killer if not one of those. Vole. Master Payne's Circus. People not exactly missing, but up to something and not under immediate observation: Bang, Moonbark-and-Steelgarter, Trelawney. Bkharvey (talk) 05:33, November 7, 2018 (UTC) : Albia mentioned the Circus to Agatha, so they're somewhere in the general vicinity. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:37, November 7, 2018 (UTC) : My current hypotheses: :# The Boilerghast is an old fiction. The books are useful to untangling the current problems and allowing the eventual victory over the Other. After Agatha gets control of time travel the team comes back, steals books (blamed on the Boilerghast) and moves them forward in time to where they are useful. :# The book manipulation may be done by Violetta—part of the time manipulation is recovering her near-dead body. If we find Violetta's dead body soon this hypothesis is wrong. If we see Violetta soon either my body-stealing proposal is wrong (or they send Violetta back from the future with lots of knowledge of the future, which seems unlikely to me). : So the book manipulation is a stable time loop. (In and out of TV Tropes in under two minutes—a personal record.) Argadi (talk) 09:27, November 7, 2018 (UTC) :: That's very elegant; it eliminates at least one of the unseen characters. But... (1) I can see this theory explaining the multidimensional monster book, but how will it help the cause for the seafood chef to get the sea monster book? (2) If Agatha, or someone on Team Agatha, can go back in time to get the book(s), wouldn't they (being the good guys) go back a little earlier and prevent the murders of Tobber, Bunstable, and Smokes? (That's even more to be expected in the version of the story in which they prevent the murder of Violetta.) Probably all it would take would be for Agatha to get the book earlier, and make sure everyone knows it, making it pointless for the bad guy(s) to erase the chalkboards. Bkharvey (talk) 08:31, November 8, 2018 (UTC) ::: I don't know the "why", but changing something that happened wouldn't be a stable time loop. Changing the past threatens your existence. Argadi (talk) 10:34, November 8, 2018 (UTC) :::... ::: ::: Have we gotten any confirmation that Tobber's remains are actually Tobber? Perhaps he turned himself into something ethereal and is atoning for his past. ::: Also, is it just me or does Lord Bunstable's vacuum tube hat look a lot like Robur Hetrodyne's hat in the flashback? I am not coming up why that would be relevent, so it may just be a style coincidence. Something to think about next halloween. :::: Yeah, as far we in the peanut gallery know, Tobber faking his death by stuffing his nose down the grinder is an idea that's still totally in play. --Geoduck42 (talk) 20:42, November 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::: ... Although does suggest that Smokes has seen organic remains as well as the nose. But, since we haven't seen Drs. Crisp and Henkle report back yet, there's no particular reason those remains have to be Tobber. Maybe he killed someone and shoved the someone down the drain along with his own nose. Bkharvey (talk) 21:06, November 8, 2018 (UTC) ::One problem. The story uses time windows. Information can be passed but not physical objects or persons. While Othar's Twitter is not actually canon, it does cover this - windows not travel. --Fred1740 (talk) 00:35, November 9, 2018 (UTC) :::So, Gil was wrong to worry about Bang shooting Agatha through a window? Bkharvey (talk) 00:38, November 9, 2018 (UTC) We've seen the long-faced guy at Ariadne Steelgarter's party, in panel 3. -- William Ansley (talk) 05:36, November 8, 2018 (UTC) :And you point is? He's part of the Sparks in the Dome. --Fred1740 (talk) 00:35, November 9, 2018 (UTC) One last guess/prediction before the next page hits: Whoever has Prende's Lantern now is more aligned with Our Heroes. Remember that it's still at large. --MadCat221 (talk) 02:37, November 9, 2018 (UTC) : Oh, I so hope you're right! But it does raise the question of why they don't make themselves known to Agatha more straightforwardly. (P.S. Have we seen Krosp recently?) Bkharvey (talk) 04:28, November 9, 2018 (UTC)